


Hall of Dreams Great Mausoleum

by Heart_Tart



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: (because they're canonically married and stuff), Gen, I have no idea what compelled me to write this tbh, there's a bit of tojimiko in this, wow I don't know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Tart/pseuds/Heart_Tart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan to become shikaisen was going fine for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tojiko dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Really creative chapter title, I know.)  
> Quick note: I wasn't sure what to use for Miko's name because Prince Shōtoku's name has always just been... that. He is called Taishi-sama sometimes, so I decided to shorten it to Taishi.

Tojiko was awake, maybe. Her being was in a very cramped space, which she knew to be a jar. Tojiko along with two of her friends had agreed to give up their physical forms for something greater. With the aid of a mysterious acquaintance (Tojiko didn’t really want to call her a friend) they abandoned their names and past lives to become shikaisen, which turned out to be a very difficult maneuver considering one of them happened to be a ruler of an entire country. They would slumber for a long time in their artificial vessels to awaken in a different age with immortal bodies, well at least that was the plan.

 

Why was she still awake? Her acquaintance mentioned they would be asleep, but Tojiko was not drowsy in the slightest. She couldn’t really move, or speak, but she still felt… something. Maybe it just took a while, were Mononobe and Taishi awake too? Although it had only been a short while, Tojiko missed them. She missed the way Taishi would greet her in the morning with a: “Good morning, my love.” Or how Futo always knew just what to say to make Tojiko feel better. But surely she would see them sometime soon.

 

A loud crack resounded right next to Tojiko’s left ear, making her jump a little. A moment after that, a series of smaller cracks could be heard traveling down lower and lower. She felt a sharp, painful sensation in her left side, like she was slowly being pulled apart. Then it hit her. The jar was breaking.

 

Surely there was no way. She had told her acquaintance to leave all three of them in a secluded place, so no one could interfere with their slumber. Unless the jar was broken already. Mononobe. There was no way that this wasn’t her doing. Their families had been at war for years, and although that conflict had subsided Tojiko knew Futo would never truly abandon the grudge between their parents, even if the fighting was over.

 

Tojiko tried to let out a scream as she broke more, but she was strangled by the silence. She was being ripped apart slowly, only making the pain she felt even worse. Her consciousness was coming undone as waves of sharp pains washed over her. She couldn’t believe this was how she was going to die. Just when everything had been resolved, and she could live a nice peaceful life, Futo just _had_ to turn around and stab her in the back one more time. She really hated everything.

 

_Humankind is horrible. Terrible. They deserve punishment._ These last thoughts echoed through her head as her soul wasted away. She thought about all the times that she was mistreated, unloved. She boiled with anger about how unlucky she had been. _Humankind is horrible. Terrible. They all deserve to die for what they did to me._

 

One final crack shattered the jar, and Tojiko felt it crumbling to pieces along with her soul. She was fading quickly, and her thoughts became more disjointed. She would never see Taishi again. She would never see the beautiful light of the moon or the flowers or the palace ever again. Tojiko mustered up her strength to try and let out a final painful cry of agony, although she knew that nothing would come out. She hoped Futo was happy with what she had done.

 

                                             

* * *

 

 

Tojiko opened her eyes. She… wasn’t dead. She still felt her being, although she seemed a bit more tangible. In an attempt to move, she thrust out her arm, and much to her surprise, she had a body. She fidgeted more, noticing she was wearing an old dress of hers, adorned with odd purple seals. Her face felt… cold, but everything seemed to be in working condition. Maybe her dying was just a bad dream, and now she was a shikaisen with a proper body, and soon Taishi and Futo would be there to see her. Tojiko rose up off of the ground to stretch her legs.

 

Where were her legs? Why was she floating?

 

She looked down to see two white whisps trailing behind her. She took a double take. Still no legs, so how was she standing? Without realizing it, Tojiko began to float higher into the air. This was just a thing that happened to shikaisen, right? Tojiko looked closer at her hand. It glowed with a translucent sheen, and almost seemed to fade away sometimes. Looking through her hand, she noticed something on the ground below her.

 

Broken remains of an unfired clay jar lay in a heap.

 

Tojiko was filled with a boundless rage. Her body crackled and shivered with anger, and what looked like sparks of electricity. Tojiko let out a scream, and this time her lungs worked. Her body released surges of lightning, illuminating the room for a few seconds. There was a sword mounted on the wall, and next to it was a plate. As the bright light left the room thoughts of violence ran through Tojiko’s mind.

 

Writhing in pure agony, Tojiko lunged for the plate - Futo's soul. Snatching it into the air, Tojiko held the plate over her head while breathing heavy breaths. A number of times she tried to make her arms move, she tried to smash the plate down but she just couldn't. To her, there was little worse than taking another's life, and she refused to stoop lower than Futo. Her thoughts began to become calmer.  

 

Tojiko gently set the plate back in its place, right next to Taishi. If she wasn’t going to take out her rage on them, she had to protect them. Tojiko was sure that others outside wouldn’t take kindly to a phantom like her. At least that’s what she thought she was.

 

 Tojiko sat down on the ground next to the heap of her former “body”. It was going to be a long wait for their resurrections, but Tojiko was glad she had calmed down a bit at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If this doesn't make much sense, I suggest maybe reading Tojiko's entry in Symposium of Post-Mysticism. There's a lot of really great info in there. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but expect a few more chapters.


	2. The, dark, dark room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tojiko is payed a visit by someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to call this chapter smh
> 
> Also sorry about the long hiatus, school kicked my ass.

How long had it been since Tojiko had been sitting there? She had no concept of time anymore, since currently she had done nothing but sit on the floor and space out. Since she had died, she hadn’t even left the mausoleum. Tojiko looked up at the wall, Taishi and Mononobe were both still safe. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from nearby, but she couldn’t pin exactly where they were coming from.

 

_How could anyone get in here?_ She thought. No one was permitted to enter the mausoleum- it was a resting place for royalty after all. The footsteps got closer and closer until suddenly they stopped. Tojiko heard a very quick _tap_ on the wall behind her. She whipped around to find a spider web of cracks forming into a circular shape. Tojiko tried to control her breathing as sparks flew from her body. _No one is allowed to come in here. No one can hurt Taishi or Mononobe. No one._ The circle formed on the wall suddenly fell off, revealing an all-too-familiar set of blue eyes staring at her from the other side. The woman staring at her through the hole in the wall seemed surprised.

 

“Oh, you’re alive already? I guess that the resurrection took shorter than I thought. How long has it been… ten years?” The woman squeezed through the hole into the dark room, and Tojiko confirmed who she was.

 

Seiga Kaku.

 

“I’m not alive.” Tojiko said flatly, rising off of the ground to meet Seiga. To Tojiko’s relief the hole in the wall of the mausoleum sealed behind her.

 

“Oh…shame.” Seiga said, keeping her deep blue gaze on Tojiko.

 

“What are you doing here exactly anyways? If you’re intent is to hurt-”

 

“Now, now. You don’t mind if I do a little check in now and then, do you?” Seiga sneered.

 

“I do, in fact.” Tojiko floated backwards defensively as Seiga took a calculated step forwards. “I know about how wicked you are, and just because you helped us doesn’t mean you control us.”

 

“True.” Seiga floated in place. “I was just curious.” She let out a little huff and twirled her hairpin between her fingers.

 

“What were you going to do if I wasn’t awake right now?”

 

“Check.”

 

“What?”

 

“Check! Besides, it doesn’t matter now that you’re here to watch the place.” Seiga turned away and created another hole in the wall. “With that, I’ll take my leave.”

 

“Wait!” Seiga stopped and looked back at Tojiko. “What… what is the outside world like?” Tojiko whispered. Seiga paused.

 

“There’s been a lot of disarray in the capital after the prince died, you know. Not that I care though.” And with that, Seiga slipped through the hole, and it promptly closed behind her.

 

Encounters with Seiga were always quick, and Tojiko never quite knew what to make of them most of the time. Seiga -her aforementioned “acquaintance” was the one who was responsible for the situation she was in right now. Seiga had… quite the history of wicked activities, and she never revealed her true motives. Tojiko sighed and sat back down on the floor of the mausoleum. She kind of hoped Seiga wouldn’t come back.

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Tojiko rose up off the ground. She was tired, and her mind was hazy from all the waiting she had done. Without second thoughts, she drifted through the wall of the mausoleum. The building itself was underground, and rather cramped to boot.

 

The cave that held the mausoleum was damp, but the pitch black haze concealed almost everything in sight, outside of the pale glow Tojiko’s ethereal body gave off . Quaint.

 

This time was different however. Tojiko was bored of guarding Taishi and Futo, and she supposed that stepping outside of the mausoleum for a minute wouldn’t jeopardize their existence. Floating to the entrance of the cave, Tojiko braced herself for seeing the light of the sun as she approached the cave’s large doors. But instead of passing through the doors like she could everything else, Tojiko found herself pressed flat against it.

 

For some reason she couldn’t go through. She tried again and again, ramming herself against the walls, to no avail. She couldn’t help but scream in rage; letting sparks crackle off her body as she pounded on the doors, desperately trying to escape her underground prison.

 

It was like someone had sealed off the place, but who? Tojiko knew that Seiga’s business was not there, and it wasn’t like anyone she knew when she was alive had any huge problem with them. Sure, there were conflicts, but nothing on the scale to get their gravesite sealed, as far as Tojiko knew. What was happening in the outside world that would cause this? Tojiko knew there was only one person she could ask for this kind of information, and that encounter would have to wait.

Tojiko drifted back inside, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was really short, but hey. Also, I love writing Seiga. I don't really know how long this is, but I'm gonna try to finish this soon (and update more regularly I suppose)!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tojiko is still waiting...

Tojiko’s mind was empty. She had no sense of time anymore. There were only three things that mattered to her: Taishi, Mononobe, and the fact that there were safe. She gazed at the tatami floor, and dragged her fingers through the curves, her eyes focused on nothing. She didn’t even hear the faint tapping on the wall, or the crackling of the old stone flaking off. The impact of the circular wall piece created by Seiga’s hairpin hitting the floor shook Tojiko out of her trance, and she looked up to see Seiga already inside the room.

 

Tojiko was almost shocked that Seiga had come back. She gasped for the right words, but failed to find any, and just watched as Seiga examined the state of the two remaining shikaisen.

 

“You’ve been taking good care of them, haven’t you?” The words rolled off of her tongue almost a bit too coyly, and they left Tojiko with a weird feeling in her gut (or what would be).

 

“Uh, yeah.” Tojiko was still shaken from the disturbance, and it took a moment for her to get her thoughts in order. “Wait, how long has it been? Why can’t I leave? What’s happening outside?” Tojiko spat out all of her thoughts at once; it had been who knows how long it had been since she had spoken. Seiga gave Tojiko a small smile and pressed a finger to her lip.

 

“You’re going to have to speak a little slower than that.” She grinned and her eyes showed blue glimmers of mischief.

 

Seiga removed herself from Tojiko and floated backwards towards the dark corner of the room. “Let’s see here, well it’s been about 300 years…”

 

Tojiko did a double take, but let Seiga continue.

 

“…And there was this big conflict between who-knows-who outside. I don’t really keep track of these things, you know. Oh, I forgot to tell you last time, but these Buddhist monks came and sealed up the temple. Like, they put a lot of paper seals on the door. They thought there was something dangerous in there, so they didn’t want to let anything get out. That’s probably why you can’t leave.”

 

“So you just, didn’t do anything?”

 

“Oh, of course not. It’s not really my business anymore what happens in here, plus it’s good for me that I don’t have to guard you three.” Tojiko felt her body heat up with the familiar electricity that coursed through her. “Now, now, what did you expect from a _wicked hermit_ like me?” Seiga chuckled.

 

Tojiko didn’t speak, she didn’t move either. She shook with an unexplainable rage, and simply watched as Seiga left once again. The room was quiet and Tojiko wished it would end. She wished that someone would talk to her, and cherish her, like how it was when she was alive. Everyone always left her in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was super short! If you didn't know in Touhou canon the Divine Spirit Mausoleum was sealed by buddhist monks for some reason or another... probably relating to how Miko and the gang were Taoist. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Don't worry, stuff might happen at some point.  
> Also, hooray for frequent updates!


End file.
